reccanafandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Grove
One of Reccana's major trade cities, Angel Grove sits on the eastern shore of the Leviasan River. Formerly a small village in the center of a cluster of smaller village, it is one of the oldest surviving cities from before the War of Unification. As such, its construction shows a true melting pot of race and culture, with buildings made of wood and stone and sheets of thin metal. Districts The city is divided into multiple districts, though there is some bleed around these loose borders. It is well known that the council has been working on a plan to restructure the city for over a year, but have yet to come to an agreement that doesn't put hundreds out of a home. Below is a list of some of the districts that are well known: * Market Square ** The central location for all commerce in Angel Grove. There are four streets that extend from the Market Square that contain the majority of the general stores and services (blacksmiths, inns, etc) * Noble Quarter ** The areas near the Viceroy's estate are a more upscale and refined district, with fancier inns and brothels and libraries catered to the gentry. While no one is explicitly barred from entry into this district, the constabulary will keep a close eye on anyone who looks out of place. * River Docks ** This district includes the docks themselves as well as a significant area of surrounding residential and business. While Angel Grove doesn't have any proper slums, the River Docks area is not as well maintained as the rest of the city. * Specialty Row ** This area contains any shops that do not cater to the common individual. Alchemists, arcanists, tattoo shops, and other miscellaneous goods and services can be found here. * Temple District ** All currently recognized religious organizations have a temple or shrine in this district. They are placed in such a way where most religions who would be at odds are as far away from each other as possible. * The Vices ** This area near the River Docks is where the majority of the dive bars, low-end brothels, gambler's dens, and questionable shops can be found. If one knows who to speak to and what to ask, illicit goods and services can be found here. Government Its government also shows this strange amalgam of heritage, as detailed in the makeup of its governing council below: * Viceroy '| ''Master of Order ** The Viceroy is the current governing noble in charge of the town from a kingdom perspective. As the high court's representative to the town, the Viceroy is responsible for legal issues such as carrying out the letter of the law, settling legal disputes, and declaring festival days. ** The current Viceroy is Lord Jezren Rose. * '''Choregos | Master of Commerce ** The Choregos is tasked with ensuring that all merchants and shops are paying taxes, dealing fairly, and operating within trade laws. They also manage the city's treasury and approve expenditures on major projects. Only merchants approved by the Choregos can have a stall in the Market Square or maintain a shop in any district. ** The current Choregos is Treventus Lorentala. * Captain | Master of Defence ** The Captain is the head of the town constabulary and in charge of the city's defence in the event of an assault. They are also in charge of criminal investigations, prison and execution sentences, and minor legal disputes. ** The current Captain is Gregory Finn. * Sacristan '| ''Master of Faith ** The Sacristan is the representative for the entire Temple District, and stands for the interests of all of the recognized religious orders in Angel Grove. Building and consecrating new temples, large ceremonies, marriages, and disputes between faiths fall under their jurisdiction. ** The current Sacristan is Avanka Little. * '''Tasker | Master of Labor ** The Tasker serves as a single point of reference for all construction and labor in the city. Repair of buildings and roads, unemployment, festival setup, and other large projects would be the primary concern of the Tasker. ** The current Tasker is Jory Caron. * Rector | Master of Records ** The Rector maintains the bulk of the knowledge kept in the city. They are in charge of the census, legal records, deeds and licenses, ceremony documentation, libraries, and arcane repositories. It is a general rumour that they also keep all of the city's secrets, and are sometimes called Whisperer or Master of Secrets by those outside the council. ** The current Rector is Carnadas Reth. * Starosta | Master of Trade ** The Starosta is responsible for handling the import and export of goods, trade routes and relations with other cities, and (in particular for Angel Grove) the general well-being of the docks and its ships. They work very closely with the Dockmasters and the Choregos to ensure that trade runs smoothly. ** The current Starosta is Fenri Bosunson. Category:Cities Category:The Forgotten Age Category:The Golden Age